Tired (status)
Tired is a negative status effect in . Its icon is a green-yellow arrow pointing down in EBF4, while it is a black and white tire instead in EBF5. It is generally associated with the element. Similar to and statuses, Tired debuffs the affected's and each turn (with specific amount varying between games). Additional application of tIRED will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect debuff rate. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Tired debuffs the affected's Accuracy and Evade by by 10% each turn, unaffected by debuff resistances. This doesn't cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to 15% debuff per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 5% otherwise. Additional application of Tired will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect debuff rate. Since the Battle Mountain update, Tired is the only "slow debuff"-type status without secondary effects. Prior to the update, it also boosted -elemental skills by 50% — however, this aspect was intended for the status instead, accidentally assigned to the wrong one. The update gave it back to Stun, now matching the descriptions of both status effects. Tired can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Tired is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Gaia Bloom — up to 100% 80% chance and 6x 5x length. * Gaia Blossom — up to 70% 60% chance and 4x length, targets all foes. * Blood Blade (sword) — up to 50% chance and 3x length at base. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 9x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 9x length. * Flower Pot (staff) — up to 80% chance and 4x length at base. * Flower Pot (staff) may cast Gaia Bloom — see above. * Flower Pot (staff) may summon Gaia Bloom — see above. (This part was added in the Battle Mountain update.) * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 9x length at base. * Legend inflicts the status on the user — 100% chance, 2x length, ignores resistances. Equilibrium (sword, BM Premium only) can counterattack with Legend. * Slime Bunny Ears (female hat) may inflict the status on the user — up to 66.(6)% chance and 2x length, ignores resistances. * Knight Armor (male armor) may inflict the status on the user — up to 50% chance and 2x length, ignores resistances. Equipment providing resistance against Tired: * Blood Blade (sword) — up to 100%. 0% * Bone Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Epoch (staff) — up to 100%. * Flower Pot (staff) — up to 100%. * Quake Maker (gun) — up to 100%. * Emerald Cyclone (bow, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Gaia's Bow (bow) — up to 100%. * Ninja Hood (male hat) — up to 100%. * Pink Flower (female hat) — up to 100%. * Karate Gi (male armor) — up to 50%. * Leather Armor (male armor, BM Premium only) — up to 100%. * Ranger Skirt (female armor) — up to 100%. * School Uniform (female armor, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Peace Sticker (flair) — up to 30%. * Rock Badge (flair) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Tired: * Dark Anna's Gaia Blossom — 100% chance, 9x length, targets all players. * Earth Golem's Gaia Blossom — 50% chance, 4x length, targets all players. * Green Clay's Gaia Bloom — 60% chance, 6x length. * Heasy's Gaia Bloom — 60% chance, 6x length. * Heasy's Gaia Blossom — 50% chance, 4x length, targets all players. * Mighty Oak's Gaia Blossom — 50% chance, 4x length, targets all players. * Rainbloom's Gaia Bloom — 60% chance, 6x length. * Rainbow Rafflesia's Gaia Blossom — 50% chance, 4x length, targets all players. * Undying Monolith's flying skulls — ≈22% chance, 3x length, 3 hits, targets all players. * After two turns since entering the battle, Fluffy Bat starts to self-induce Tired — 100% chance, 1x length every turn. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Tired debuffs the affected's Accuracy and Evade by by 15% each turn. This doesn't cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to 20% debuff per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 10% otherwise. Tired's debuffs are still affected by debuff resistance, and can't debuff past the (80-debuff resist)% debuff cap. It also increases any -elemental damage taken by 50% (and only the elemental part of it), this will use up one stack of Tired per attack. Tired can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack/Health Strike, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and 7th Heaven (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects